


Adjusting the Balance

by AuroraNova



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU take on "Fragile Balance." What if Loki's experiment wasn't cloning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another 2010 fic that I'm dusting off to post here. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

George was sitting at his desk working on his requisitions. Anyone who didn't know about the stargate would no doubt wonder how studying deep-space radar telemetry used so much ammunition. He was tallying up grenades when there was a flash of light and quite suddenly he wasn't alone in his office.

"Greetings, General Hammond," said Thor.

"Hello, Supreme Commander." Idly, George wondered why the Asgard always transported himself in his chair.

"There is a pressing matter about which I must speak with Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson."

"I'm afraid they're offworld right now." He refrained from asking what the pressing matter was. Thor, he'd learned, didn't like to be pushed.

Thor gave him what George guessed was the Asgard version of a weighty stare. "It is a matter of some urgency."

He reached for the mission schedule. "I can give you the gate address to the planet they're on."

"Very well," agreed Thor. "I will return with SG-1."

He stood up and brought the mission schedule to Thor, pointing at SG-1's location. "P8Y-042, right here."

"You can expect our return within two hours."

"I'll," began George, only to have Thor beam out in front of him.

The day had rapidly turned into one of those where George felt like he was one of the last people to know what was going on.

* * *

 

It was good to have Daniel back on the good old physical plane of existence. It was unbelievably good to have Daniel back _and_ be in a relationship with him. Jack was very glad he’d taken Carter’s little ‘carpe diem’ speech to heart. Sure, it wasn’t going to be an easy relationship, but nothing in their lives was easy. And it was worth every hassle.

He was leading his team to explore an abandoned mine. Carter was hopeful that there could still be usable amounts of naquadah. Daniel was excited to study whatever was left and learn about “transient culture under the Goa’uld.” Teal’c had won the base’s hotdog eating contest the night before and that had him in a good, if slightly smug, mood. It was a nice sunny day on a temperate planet. He and Daniel were planning a lazy weekend together. Jack didn’t think it got much better than this.

Of course that meant something unexpected had to happen, which in this case took the form of finding that Thor had beamed them all up to his ship. One second they were knee-deep in an alien field (Daniel was on the serious allergy meds) and the next they were on a utilitarian Asgard ship looking at the little grey guy. “Thor,” said Jack.

“Greetings.”

“Please tell me it’s not the Replicators.”

“It is not.”

“Glad to hear it. So, what’s up?” He loosened his grip on his P-90, because the only time he’d ever needed it on Thor’s ship was when there were Replicators around. Teal’c, on the other hand, was still looking around suspiciously.

“Have stories of Loki been incorporated into your culture?” asked Thor, who was usually much more direct.

Daniel was in his element. He always wanted to learn more about the Asgard and the basis for Norse mythology. No doubt this trumped transient culture under the Goa’uld. “The trickster god.”

“He is a renegade scientist. Like most of our scientists, he has been studying our cloning problem.”

“How renegade, and for how long?” asked Daniel, obviously gearing up for a lengthy discussion.

“As interesting as this is,” Jack began before Daniel could get on a roll, “I’d like to know what it has to do with us.”

Thor hit something on his console. “Heimdall.”

A door opened and Heimdall came through, holding… “Is that a baby?” asked Jack.

“A human baby,” noted Carter.

“O’Neill, Dr. Jackson, this is your daughter.”

“What?!?” yelped Jack in time with Daniel’s “Daughter?”

“She is two of your weeks old, and in perfect health,” Thor told them calmly.

“Can we back up a few steps?” asked Jack. He was utterly unprepared to handle the personal nature of this. _His_ child? With Daniel? It was too much for Jack, so he let the colonel handle it. Gather information to assess the situation, he could do that.  

“I will explain,” said Heimdall, cradling the baby. “O’Neill, you possess a specific gene very rare among humans. It originates from the Ancients. Loki decided that gene made you an ideal subject for his experiments. He required samples of reproductive cells. He therefore found it most convenient when he located a cloth with reproductive cells from both of you, which he transported to his ship. He then began the process of combining your DNA and creating this child. Obviously, the gestation period was much shorter than traditional methods.”

It occurred to Jack that he hadn’t been imagining things after all. A few weeks ago, right after he and Daniel got together, he’d been sure there was a towel missing, one he used to clean them off after sex. “That’s where that towel went,” he mused.

“Yes, Jack, let’s focus on the important aspects of this conversation,” said Daniel.

Heimdall continued, “An Asgard clone is not alive until a consciousness has been transferred. This one is different. She could not be discarded after the experiment. When he realized this, Loki was forced to admit his scheme.”

“If humans are so unlike Asgard, why was Loki experimenting with them?” asked Teal’c. That was a good question that Jack might have thought of, had he not been staring at an alien holding a baby that she claimed was his.

“He needed genetic material that was uncorrupted by generations of cloning. He wished to study the more basic biological level of reproduction.”

“You do know that usually requires a woman, right?” Jack pointed out.

“Yes,” replied Heimdall. “However, female reproductive cells cannot be obtained easily and without intrusion.”

“So to summarize, Daniel and I have a baby because your crazy scientist didn’t realize what he was getting into.”

“That is essentially correct,” agreed Heimdall. “Shall I give her to you?”

Jack was paralyzed by shock and fear, because this was simply too much, but Daniel stepped forward and took the baby in his arms. “Hello,” he said to her.

“We are returning to Earth,” announced Thor. “I assumed you would want this child, however she was created.”

“Of course,” replied Daniel without taking his eyes from the baby.

“Uh, Thor? Do you have a place Daniel and I can talk?”

“Jack, she’s coming home with us.”

“Not saying no, Daniel. I just want a couple minutes of privacy.” He was overwhelmed, shocked, and more scared than he wanted to admit in front of anyone but Daniel. Actually, he’d rather not admit it to Daniel, but he was pretty sure that wasn’t going to be an option. His boyfriend was stubborn like that.

“The rest of us will remain here,” said Thor. “The corridor will afford you privacy.”

Jack led the way to the door. Daniel, baby in his arms, followed.

This, Jack thought, might just be the weirdest thing to happen to him yet. It was definitely in the top three.

* * *

 

“Don’t even think about not taking her,” Daniel told Jack as soon as the door slid shut.

“Daniel. We get shot at on a regular basis. Hell, we’ve even died.”

Horrified by Jack’s cool reaction to their daughter, Daniel hugged her a little tighter. “Do what you want, Jack. I’m not going through the gate anymore. I can’t take that risk.” He’d lost his parents to their job, and Daniel was damned if he was going to let the same thing happen to his daughter.

Jack sighed, looking lost. Daniel started to forgive him, remembering Charlie. “I know I’m not going through the gate for much longer. You know why? Because I’m old, Daniel. Too old for this.”

“So you’re just going to walk away?” That wasn’t his Jack O’Neill.

“No,” admitted Jack. “I don’t think I can. But I don’t know if I can do this either.”

“We’ll do it together.” He certainly didn’t feel up to raising a child on his own, and he needed Jack to understand. Daniel was shocked and worried about the responsibility, but he was also determined, and he knew that together they could do anything.

“We’ve been going out for a month and you’re okay with this?”

Sometimes, for a smart man, Jack could be so dense. Daniel clearly needed to move up his timetable on that first ‘I love you.’ “We’ve known each other for years. I know this isn’t what we planned, but it’s the hand we’ve been dealt.”

“That happens to us a lot.”

Jack was afraid, and Daniel didn’t know how to reassure him, because he was afraid too. All of a sudden they would be responsible for another life. It was terrifying. But Daniel could not, would not, do anything less than give their daughter everything he was capable of.

“Jack.” When he had his lover’s attention, he continued. “We can do this. You love kids. You’re great with kids.”

“Other people’s kids. Big difference.”

He knew Jack was thinking of Charlie, whose death still burdened him with guilt. “It was an accident, Jack. A horrible, tragic accident. You didn’t fail at being a father.” He didn’t add the rest, which ran through his head, words unspoken but still heard. _Don’t start now._ _Don’t make me do this alone._

For all their differences, Daniel knew that he and Jack shared more in common than was immediately apparent. No matter how the baby was created, she was their flesh and blood; he didn’t think either of them could ignore that and walk away. But Jack had a lot of baggage. His lover was quiet for so long, Daniel finally said, “Tell me what you’re thinking. Please.”

Thankfully, Jack did. “What if something happens and we lose her? It just about killed me. I can’t go through that again, Daniel.”

He understood where this was going. If Jack never let himself care about their baby, he thought he could never be hurt. “Chances are she’ll have a perfectly normal life,” he began.

“With us as parents?”

It wasn’t the time for deflecting quips, so he ignored that. “We both know there aren’t any promises, Jack. We can’t see the future, so we have to live the best we can in the present.”

Still, Jack didn’t say anything. Inwardly, Daniel sighed. He’d have to play with fire to make Jack see his point, and he hated what he was about to do. “Knowing what you do, do you wish Charlie had never been born?”

The look Jack gave him wasn’t even fiery hatred. It was cold and dispassionate, coming from the part of himself Jack kept locked away except when he needed it to survive. “Don’t _ever_ say that.”

“I know! I know, Jack. Don’t you see? That’s my point.”

That at least dialed Jack down to fiery anger. “What?” he spat out.

“We can’t know what will happen. All we can do is cherish the joy in the present.”

Jack thought for a minute. And then, more vulnerable than Daniel had ever seen him, he whispered, “I’m…”

Daniel waited. He wanted to look at their daughter’s face again, but he held eye contact with Jack. His lover had to say it, and without prompting. Finally, he did. “This scares the hell outta me, Daniel.”

Jack hadn’t agreed to raise their baby together, not in so many words, but Daniel knew they would. If Jack could find it in himself to admit fear, it was only because he desperately wanted to move past it. “It’s alright,” he said. “We can do this.”

“Seizing the carp?”

He resisted the eyeroll just in time. Jack was falling back on his old standby, flippancy, but it only worked if both parties let it.

After a long, silent moment, Jack took his first good look at their daughter. “We’re gonna have to pick a name.”

Daniel smiled, finally letting himself feel relieved. “We’re going to have to do a lot of things. And I don’t even know what most of them are yet.”

“Get rid of my guns,” muttered Jack. Moving on, he listed, “For one thing, I’ve got retirement papers to draw up.”

“You don’t have to,” Daniel said, even as he hoped Jack would. He didn’t want their baby to lose either of her parents.

“I was kind of hoping you’d give up the apartment search and stay with me. All three of us, you know?”

Somehow, Daniel hadn’t thought that far ahead yet. “Okay.” His apartment search had been half-hearted at best anyway.

“Really?” asked Jack, delighted. “So we do this all the way?”

“Yes.” He leaned over and gave Jack a kiss. “All the way, if you want.”

“Since when have I worked any other way?”

That was a good point.

* * *

 

The colonel and Daniel were gone for fifteen minutes. Teal’c spent most of the time grilling Thor on the precautions being taken to make sure that no more renegade Asgard went around making test tube babies, while Sam went over medical records with Heimdall. Genetics was far from her specialty, but she understood the neat diagrams enough to tell that the baby was, in fact, perfectly healthy. In fact she was probably healthier than most babies, since this Loki had adjusted her genetics a bit. Not so much altered, from what Heimdall said, as selected the best traits from both her dads. The Asgard scientist said that the baby had the Ancient gene from the colonel, whatever that meant exactly, and that she didn’t have any inherited disorders.

As far as unexpected babies went, it could’ve been worse. Sam and Teal’c knew about the relationship. In fact, they knew about it even before the men involved did. Once Daniel got his memories back, she’d talked with Colonel O’Neill and Teal’c talked to Daniel, convincing them to take advantage of the second chance to act on their obvious mutual feelings. (Technically, she hadn’t violated Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell. She wasn’t allowed to ask; there was no rule against her telling the colonel to pursue what he wanted.) Sam had certainly not expected that a baby would enter the mix, but this was SG-1. Weirder things had happened. They would raise their daughter, she was sure of it. Neither of them were the type to abandon their child, regardless of how she came to be.

There was no way Daniel would stay on the team now, not after what happened to his parents. She was pretty sure the colonel would retire, as well. “I’m going to miss this. Us, as a team,” she said.

“As will I,” agreed Teal’c.

Both Daniel and the colonel looked happier as they came through the door. “We’ve got a plan,” announced the colonel. He was holding the baby this time.

“We know, sir. Daniel’s going to stop going offworld, you’re going to retire with the possibility of a civilian advisory position, Daniel is going to move in with you for good, we’ll have papers made up so you two officially adopt her, and you’re planning to line Cassandra up for a babysitter.” She knew them well enough to figure that out.

“Ah, but do you know what we’re naming her?”

“No,” said Teal’c, “but Major Carter did not mention that you are also going to enlist our aid in whatever tasks must be completed for your preparations to rear this child.”

“T, you’ve just volunteered yourself for turning the guest room into her room. Thanks.”

Daniel went back to their daughter’s name. “This is Claire Amanda O’Neill-Jackson.”

“You named her after your mom.” She wasn’t really surprised about that, although their choice for a middle name came as something of a surprise. “Congratulations.”

“We will miss your presence on missions,” said Teal’c.

Sam had little experience with babies. In most ways they were more mysterious to her than wormholes. However, Claire was an adorable little baby. “She’s precious.”

“I am sorry for the manner of this, but it is pleasing to see you with your child,” said Heimdall.

“If you have mates which require assurances, I will speak to them,” offered Thor.

The colonel looked at Thor, shocked. “It never occurred to you how Loki got that handy towel with both of our ‘reproductive cells?’”

Thor blinked slowly. “What are you implying?”

Sam was grinning, trying not to laugh. “He’s implying that they’re a couple, Thor.”

“A couple of what?”

Since Sam was busy choking back laughter, Teal’c supplied, “They are romantically involved.”

“I see. That is convenient.”

Daniel didn’t take his eyes off Claire. “It would be nice if you explained to General Hammond.”  

“He is awaiting our return. I did not inform him of the reason for my visit.”

“This’ll be interesting,” said Colonel O’Neill.

* * *

 

George never knew what to expect with his job, but this was a new one. He listened to Thor’s explanation, all the while staring at the baby in the arms of his 2IC. The girl had been introduced by Dr. Jackson as Claire Amanda O’Neill-Jackson. According to Thor, the girl was “a healthy offspring with the best genetic inheritance from two of the most noted humans we have encountered.” It was a lot to take in. It was also going to be somewhat awkward to explain to the president.

If any of his people had to end up having a baby together through Asgard meddling, George was glad it was Colonel O’Neill and Dr. Jackson. Before the archaeologist’s ascension a careful observer such as George could see that there was potential for something between them. Now that Dr. Jackson had returned and Colonel O’Neill was retiring, and with a daughter tying them together, they would be able to pursue that. George made a mental note to think about subtly encouraging Jack.

And yes, even besides the gender issue Air Force generals were not supposed to hope their 2ICs started seeing civilian consultants on the team. But SG-1 had crossed the line into caring for each other more than they were strictly allowed a long time ago, and somehow it worked for them, so George let it be. He simply couldn’t argue with their track record.

“Congratulations,” he told the fathers. “I’m sorry that you won’t be on SG-1 anymore, but I understand your reasons. Dr. Jackson, I hope you’ll stay here. There’s no reason you can’t still be the head of your department, and your expertise is very valuable.”

“I’d like that,” said Dr. Jackson, barely taking his eyes off his daughter.

“Jack, we could use your experience as well.”

“I’m flattered, sir, but the answer’s no.”

Major Carter and Teal’c shared a conspiratorial look before the major suggested, “Sir, you’re important enough that Loki chose your DNA. It would benefit the program if you were to become a civilian consultant, even part-time.”

George allowed a hint of a smile to show. Carter and Teal’c were clearly thinking along the same lines he was. “That’s an excellent suggestion, Major. What do you think, Colonel?”

“I’ve heard worse plans, sir.”

Considering how much SG-1 had been through, this was a much happier retirement from the field than either Colonel O’Neill or Dr. Jackson might have expected. “We’ll get your retirement processed, and we can discuss details of your future with SGC after you’ve had some time to adjust. Effective immediately, both of you have six weeks of paternity leave.”

“Thank you,” said Dr. Jackson.

“Lots of adjusting to do, sir.”

“This is a more positive outcome than I had anticipated,” intoned Thor. “However, I was unaware of your romantic involvement.”

All of SG-1 turned to glare at the Asgard. “Way to let the cat out of the bag, Thor,” said Colonel O’Neill.

Thor just blinked. “There are no felines present. What is the meaning of this reference?”

Major Carter quietly explained while the colonel and Dr. Jackson turned to George. “Ah, sir…” began O’Neill.

George held up a hand. “Officially, I didn’t ask and you didn’t tell. Besides, you’re retiring.”

“And unofficially?”

He smiled at them. “It’s about damn time. That is, presuming this is a recent development.”

“Yes, sir, it is.”

“Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help you settle in as parents,” he offered, sincere in his desire to assist.

“We’re going to need paperwork drawn up,” said Dr. Jackson. “Adoption papers, like when we found Cassie.”

“I’ll have Lieutenant Vance start right away. Why don’t you bring your daughter to the infirmary and have Dr. Fraiser check her over.”

“I will return to my ship,” said Thor. “Heimdall will transport to your infirmary to confer with your doctor.”

“Thank you, Thor.” Dr. Jackson turned to face the Asgard. “Thank you for bringing her home.”

“Yeah,” said Colonel O’Neill. “What he said, and not making us explain to the general.”

“You are welcome. I have no doubt that we will meet again.” Then Thor was gone. He seemed to have a fondness for abrupt exits.

“Fraiser’s gonna love this,” noted O’Neill. “If you’ll excuse us, sir.”

George nodded, and SG-1 headed towards the door. He resolved to talk with the colonel soon about the possibility of Major Carter taking command of SG-1.

“Jack, it’s my turn to hold her,” said Dr. Jackson.

“I wasn’t aware this was a timed exercise.”

Something suspiciously like a snicker came from Major Carter. George decided that the new family was going to be just fine.

* * *

 

Once O’Neill and Daniel Jackson took their daughter to the infirmary, Major Carter had obtained permission from General Hammond to leave the base and purchase baby supplies. Hammond had even given Major Carter money to purchase something called a ‘car seat.’ Once he learned that it was customary to give a gift to new parents, Teal’c asked to join Major Carter.

Therefore he found himself in Babies R Us, pushing the cart while Major Carter selected items. He looked at the gifts that she had chosen: diapers and a designated ‘diaper bag,’ some kind of disposable washcloths, bottles, powdered infant food, the ‘car seat’ requested by the general, and a toy known as a ‘teddy bear.’ “Perhaps I will purchase clothing for Claire Amanda O’Neill-Jackson.”

“I think you can just call her Claire.”

“Very well.” He thought that giving a child four names was excessive, and the use of a single name was preferable to him. Despite the years he had spent among them, the Tau’ri continued to perplex Teal’c with some of their behaviors. He simply could not fathom why a child would need four names.  

“Clothes are this way,” said Major Carter. “I can’t say I’m a baby expert, but clothes seem like a safe bet.”

“Your knowledge on this subject exceeds mine,” he reminded her. His knowledge of Tau’ri childrearing customs was almost nonexistent.

“Well, you can’t go wrong with pink for a girl.”

Teal’c surveyed the clothing selection labeled ‘Baby Girls.’ “I do not believe I have much choice. Pink predominates.”

Major Carter pulled a garment from the nearest rack. “These are cute little pajamas.” Upon an examination of the tag, she replaced it. “Too big. It said 12 months.”

“Sizing goes by age?” he inferred.

“That much I know. I do have a niece and a nephew. Let’s just hope Claire is average size.”

She held up a smaller version of the same garment. “Here we go, 0-3 months.”

“This is infant sleepwear?” It was all one piece, designed to even cover feet. Teal’c thought it would be highly restrictive. The entire garment was pink, with small white spots. “What are these intended to represent?” he asked.

“Lambs.” He was unfamiliar with the term, so Major Carter explained, “Young sheep.”

“I see.” The Tau’ri custom of having different names for juvenile animals remained an occasional source of confusion. “I will purchase this.” He took it from her and placed it in the cart. “It would be wise to purchase another, would it not?”

“Very. Let’s get a different pattern.”

Teal’c was content to let Major Carter select the pattern. She opted for a white fabric with pink and purple flowers on it. He added both to the cart and then spotted a third fabric. Removing one from the rack, he held it up for inspection. “This is appropriate.” The design was made to look like a night sky, with the standard Tau’ri representation of stars.

“It’s perfect,” agreed Major Carter. “You even got the right size.” He placed it in the cart with the others while she looked at other racks. “A coat would be good. Oh, no, a whole suit’s even better.”

That was a sensible suggestion, so they proceeded to examine the available selection. “How about this one?” she asked.

“Very well.

“Light pink or medium pink?”

“I have no preference.”

She shrugged and handed him the lighter-colored of the two coats. He eyed the garments in the cart. “Is this sufficient for an acceptable gift?”

“It’s the thought that counts, Teal’c. But yes, and I’m sure the colonel and Daniel will appreciate it.”

“They appear to be handling the unexpected arrival of a child well,” he noted as they made their way to the cash register.

She leaned in and said quietly, “Between you and me, I think this is something they’d both given up on.”

He considered that while they paid for their purchases.

* * *

 

Fraiser was deep in conversation with Heimdall, and Jack had given up on following the talk about genetics, creating a baby in a week and a half, and whatever else they were discussing. It was eerily similar to one of Carter's talks on wormhole physics and subspace. Actually, he understood more of Carter most of the time, though he would deny it if asked.

That left him standing there with Daniel, looking at their daughter in his lover's arms, trying to process the events of the last couple of hours. Everything had started to seem a little more real since she’d just needed a diaper change. (Heimdall had kindly brought a few of the things the Asgard had been using, which were the thinnest diapers Jack had ever seen.)

He really felt too old for this, not to mention that he was dragging about three tons of baggage into parenting. But, as Daniel had pointed out, they’d ended up with a daughter anyway. And he couldn’t just walk away from her. Which meant that he had to swallow his fears and live the life he’d been given. That sounded all well and good, but it wasn’t until he realized something else that he committed himself to parenting again. If he was going to be involved in Claire’s life – and he was, because she was his daughter, Asgard intervention or not, and he couldn’t ignore that – then it wasn’t fair to her or to Daniel if he held back. Jack couldn’t bring himself to do that to either of them, so he’d decided that he would do his damndest to work through his emotional scars.

“My turn,” he told Daniel.

Claire was asleep, but that didn’t stop Daniel from telling her, “Ready to see Jack now?”

Jack took her carefully. Since the Asgard didn’t wear clothes, she was naked except for the diaper, but wrapped in a soft blanket. She had his dark eyes, though they were closed at the moment, and ears that were miniature versions of Daniel’s. Her head was covered in a thin layer of nearly transparent fuzz.

Charlie had been born with a lot of hair. Jack hated that he did that, automatically making the comparisons. It didn’t seem fair to either of his kids, but he didn’t know how to stop. Then again, he was pretty sure it was a normal thing to do.   

“Oh,” said Daniel. “We need to decide how we’re going to refer to ourselves around her, what she’ll eventually call us.”

“That’s your department.”

“We can’t both be daddy. That’s just confusing.” His lover thought for a minute. “I like Papa.”

“So, you’re Papa and I’m Daddy?”

“Works for me.”

“Okay. That was easy.”

“Something about this has to be.”

“Once we have her official paperwork, we’ll have to change our wills,” he said. He’d spent thirty years in the Air Force. It was a matter of course that, following a significant change in circumstances, he changed his will.

Before Daniel could reply, Reynolds came into the infirmary. “This cast better be coming off today – woah!” His gaze shifted back and forth between Claire and Heimdall. Apparently Claire won out, because he left Heimdall talking to Fraiser and headed over to Jack and Daniel. “What did your team get into this time, O’Neill?”

“Thor stopped by. Left us a little present.”

“A renegade Asgard scientist helped himself to Jack’s and my DNA,” explained Daniel. “This is Claire Amanda O’Neill-Jackson.”

Reynolds gaped. “Seriously?”

Jack nodded. “Oh yeah.”

“So… congratulations?”

“Thank you,” said Daniel.

“Thanks.”

“Colonel Reynolds?” called one of the nurses. “Let’s have a look at that arm.”

“Right.” With one last disbelieving look at Claire, Reynolds headed off to his appointment.

“Maybe we should just send out a memo,” suggested Jack.

“Give it a couple hours. We won’t need one.”

“Good point.”

They looked at their daughter some more. It was hard to stop doing that.

"This is fascinating," said Fraiser, suddenly reappearing next to them. A quick look around confirmed that Heimdall was gone. "But it's a tremendous change for the two of you. Have you considered your options?"

"We're keeping her," Jack said, "and I'm retiring. Probably coming back as a civilian consultant, but not going through the gate." He would miss that, but his earlier words to Daniel had been true. His time in the field was coming to an end one way or another, and he knew it. At least this way, he had a chance at a different kind of happiness. He just had to not screw it up.

"Same here. Leaving SG-1, not going through the gate, but I'll be back in six weeks. And I'm giving up the apartment hunt."

"I see. Congratulations to you both." She paused, then offered gently, "This is going to be a big change in your relationship, and how others perceive it. If you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you, Janet," said Daniel. He gave Jack a swift, tiny nod, meaning that he was okay with telling her the whole truth.

"Since I'm retiring," he paused to swallow hard, "and... well, the thing is..."

"Yes?"

"They wouldn't be wrong."

Daniel finally took over. He was the communicator, so naturally made more sense. "What Jack is trying to say, Janet, is that we've been together since shortly after my memories returned. Claire is certainly going to change our lives, but as for the cover that we're adopting her, everyone who assumes we're a couple will be right."

"Finally," she muttered under her breath. "Congratulations again, then. But my original offer still stands."

Jack was starting to wonder just how many people had seen what he and Daniel could have.


	2. Chapter 2

The new family was still in the infirmary when Sam and Teal’c got back to the mountain. Daniel, who looked a little panicky, was quizzing Janet about infant CPR.

“We come bearing gifts,” announced Sam. Since Daniel’s arms were full of Claire, she handed her presents to Colonel O’Neill. The whole package of diapers didn’t fit in the diaper bag, but she’d gotten everything else in.

“Thanks, Sam,” said Daniel, watching as the colonel pulled the gifts out. “This is really nice of you.”

The colonel looked at her for a moment before saying. “Yes. Thanks… Sam.”

Since he was retiring, she ventured to reply, “You’re welcome, Daniel… Jack.” Her former CO gave her a little smile in return, so she knew the first-name basis was okay with him.

“Look what Aunt Sam got you,” Daniel told Claire. “Jack, show her the teddy bear.”

While Jack obliged, she repeated with delight, “Aunt Sam?”

“Well, she doesn’t have any biological aunts, but I thought…”

“It’s great, Daniel. I’m honored.”

“So, T, I guess that makes you Uncle Teal’c,” declared Jack.

“On Chulak, that is one of the highest honors one can receive.” He bowed his head for a moment, then handed his Babies R Us bag to Jack.

“Nice, clothes. The naked look might work for the Asgard, but not me.”

Daniel said, “The stars are very appropriate.”

“I am glad you approve.”

Janet was taking the whole scene in with great satisfaction. “I can get those to Laundry.”

“Thanks.”

“And then I want to hold her.”

That surprised exactly nobody.

* * *

 

George found the new fathers in the quarters next to Teal’c’s. At his knock, Dr. Jackson called, “Come in.”

Dr. Jackson was feeding Claire a bottle, while Colonel O’Neill seemed to be making a list. “Colonel O’Neill.”

“Yes?”

He handed his 2IC – former 2IC – his copies of the paperwork. “Your retirement is official. I got it rushed through.” That had taken a little bit of string-pulling, but it was better for Jack to be safely retired before anyone started questioning his new domestic situation. Luckily, George had an old friend in the personnel office.

“Thank you, sir. It’s been an honor.” He snapped off one of his rare genuine salutes, the kind without any sarcasm injected.

“It’s been a pleasure, Jack, and I’m glad that you’re open to remaining as a consultant. You have the respect of our allies, and a great deal to teach newcomers to the program.”

“I just can’t seem to get this retirement thing right,” quipped Jack. “However, I was hoping to get in one last official act.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I’d like to recommend that Carter be given command of SG-1. She’s ready.”

George nodded. “She’ll be up for lieutenant colonel in the next year. If you think she’s ready, I’m inclined to give her command on a probationary basis. Right now SG-1 is on stand down until we assign new members.”

“Excellent. That works so well with my enforced labor plans.”

“Lieutenant Vance suggested that it will be much easier if we establish that one of you is biologically Claire’s father.”

“Without a mother?” asked Dr. Jackson.

“She figured out a way around that,” said George. It was a bit of a stretch, but they couldn’t just say where Claire had really come from. “She suggested that you found Claire on your doorstep, Colonel, with a note saying that this baby is yours and, to paraphrase, your problem. Naturally, our DNA test proved that you are, in fact, the father.”

Dr. Jackson laughed and the colonel scowled a little, but finally nodded. “I guess that’s as good as it’s gonna get.”

It was, because it neatly solved the whole gay-adoption problem (they’d still have to work out Dr. Jackson’s legal rights, of course) and was at least a plausible reason why there was no record of Claire’s birth. “Dr. Fraiser informed me that you’ll be staying here tonight.”

“It’s kind of late, and we don’t have anything at home for her,” said Dr. Jackson.

Jack added, “Tomorrow we’re going to go get the rest of the basics, then Carter, Teal’c, Fraiser, and Cassandra will be coming over to help.”

“If you need an extra set of hands, let me know.”

Jack nodded.  “I’m sure we can. Thanks.”

“One moment.” He stepped back outside and retrieved the box Major Carter had picked up for him. “You’ll need one of these.”

Jack took the car seat. “Thanks, General. We’ll be taking her home in it tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” echoed Dr. Jackson. “That’s very kind.”

“My pleasure.”

“You’re okay with this? With us?” asked Dr. Jackson, who was allowed to ask now that Jack was officially retired.

“Dr. Jackson, anyone with eyes and a half-open mind can see that you two belong together.” And working for SGC had a way of opening people’s minds like nothing else.

The archaeologist blushed slightly. “I think it’s time you call me Daniel.”

“Why don’t we agree to move to a first-name basis?” he suggested.

“Just as long as you don’t expect me to get with the program as fast as Daniel. Nothing new there.”

He ignored Jack’s self-depreciating remark, as he’d been doing for years. “Congratulations Jack, Daniel. Claire couldn’t have finer parents.”

“Thank you,” said Daniel while Jack just acknowledged the remark with a nod and a look.

“I’ll be in at 0800. If you’re still here, come by my office and I’ll update you on the paperwork. Goodnight, gentlemen.”

“Night, si... goodnight,” said Jack, catching himself a little late.

Yes, this had definitely happened to the right people. For most, it would’ve been a burden. For Jack and Daniel, it was still unexpected and life-changing, but they weren’t averse to the idea of raising a child together. It was all there, plain to see. Certainly much plainer that anything usually was with Jack O’Neill.

So, despite the breakup of his phenomenal flagship team, so recently reunited, George decided that it had been a good day.

* * *

 

Janet had a spare playpen hanging around from the last refugee situation, so they put Claire to bed in that for the night. She fell asleep quickly. Daniel went through the motions of getting ready for bed, but he wasn’t sure his brain would pause long enough to get any sleep.

He slid into bed next to Jack. It felt weird to do that on base, even though Jack was retired and Janet had made a medical decision to have the security camera turned off. (She justified this with something about it not being healthy for them to have an audience while attempting to process a sudden life-altering event.)

“What?” asked Jack.

“What do you mean, what?”

“I know that face, Daniel. You’re thinking deep thoughts.”

“I’m not sorry about this,” he began.

“Hey, who’s saying I am?”

“It’s not what we planned.”

“Things started going the way we planned? Damn, I’m not getting all my memos.”

“Seriously, Jack. I don’t,” he swallowed hard before finishing, “I don’t want you to resent us.”

Jack wisely laid off the jokes. “Remember what I said earlier, about getting old? I had maybe a year left of gate travel, at most. I’m just stopping a little early.”

“You don’t understand,” he said, trying to make Jack see. “It’s more than just that. You love leading SG-1. You’ve suddenly got a baby. And it’s not going to take long for anyone to realize we’re together.” Jack had, by necessity, never been out. He’d never experienced the way that both friends and strangers could change. “I pushed you earlier, Jack. That was wrong. I don’t want you to do this because you think you have to. Otherwise you’ll just resent both of us and either stay and be miserable or just leave.”

“C’mere, babe.” At Daniel’s raised eyebrow, Jack added, “No?”

He had to smile at the endearment. “It’s good. Just don’t make it ‘baby,’ or I’ll put Teal’c’s lessons to use.”

“Gotcha.”

Daniel scooted over until he was right next to Jack, who promptly pulled him in tightly. “I’m not gonna leave, Daniel, and I’m not gonna be miserable. I can’t deny I’ve got issues, here, but not that kind.”

“How can you be sure?” So he had some fear of abandonment issues. He had good reasons.

“Always with the talking.” His lover paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “This is everything I thought I’d never have again. And since when have I cared what other people think?”

Daniel didn’t press the issue, because when it came to serious conversations Jack said what he meant and moved on. “Okay. I had to be sure.”

Jack’s response was to hold him a little tighter. That was nice for a minute, but Daniel decided the time was right. He eased himself back and looked directly at his lover. “I love you,” he said simply.

Then he kissed Jack, gently, a kiss meant to convey that love as well as a promise of their future. He didn’t want to give Jack time to feel like he had to say it back, so he kept up the kiss, soft and unhurried.

When they finally parted, he settled back down curled next to Jack. “Goodnight, Jack.”

“Night,” said his clearly distracted lover.

He would miss gate travel, but he would still be working for SGC. And, like Jack, Daniel had been given an unexpected opportunity to have what he’d never thought he would. He had wanted a family, once, but that dream died with Sha’re. And when he finally let himself love again, it had gone without saying that he and Jack wouldn’t have that kind of domesticity. That didn’t mean a part of him didn’t still wonder what he might be missing. So Daniel was more than okay with the situation, though not foolish enough to believe that pangs of missing gate travel weren’t in his future.

But having a family with Jack was, and there was no way he would risk his life so freely when he was responsible for another. There had to be a limit on how many times a man could die before it stuck. He loved Jack. He already loved Claire. Therefore, this radical change of plans worked for him.

A couple of minutes passed while he considered just how drastic a change it was. In the morning they had to go shopping, buying all kinds of things about which he had no clue. (Jack knew more than he did, but it had been a long time. Fortunately, the internet had lists for everything.) They had reliable friends whose support would make the next few weeks easier, but it was still daunting.

“Daniel?”

“Yes?”

“Love you too,” said Jack.

Daniel wasn’t sure he’d ever been so optimistic about his future.


End file.
